Inmortally Insecure
by Fobia
Summary: ¿Como eres en realidad, debajo de aquella capa superficial que te esconde como ser humano? FridaxDjango SI NO TE GUSTA LA PAREJA, NO LO LEAS.


Hola! Pos, hoy tuve un dia bastante..raro, y decidi por fin completar Inmortally insecure, una fic la cual se la dedico a una personita muy especial a la que quiero muchisimo, aunque mienta para creerse mas importante y le guste impresionarme con boberias que ni existen.. jajaja XD.

**El Tigre blablabla…**

**Inmortally Insecure.**

Sin duda era uno de esos dias en los que uno ni siquiera tiene ganas de ir y jugar con sus amigos como solia hacerlo cualquier dia; bueno, "amigos" para no ser demasiado hirientes, ya que la persona a la cual nos estamos refiriendo no tiene ni nunca los tuvo. Y que mas puedo decir... Ni siquiera es humano! Es un esqueleto sabelotodo que se cree el centro del universo por ser el nieto de Sartana de los Muertos. Django es su nombre, y no hay mucho que poder decir de el. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que podemos distinguir de el es la astucia, la inteligencia, y por supuesto, la habilidad para hacer que los demas JAMAS le tomen la contraria.

Sin embargo, estas cualidades no le sirven al neutral esqueleto. El se siente frio, solo, sin mucho que poder hacer sore su situacion. Que situacion, preguntan? Habria que ver cual de las millones de situaciones es la de mayor prioridad. Su vida siempre fue un completo enredo de palabras, y peor aun, siempre fue menospreciado por estar a sombras de su gran abuela. La vida no era nada facil para alguien que queria ser independiente y discreto, y mucho menos para un ya adolescente de 17 años...

Fuerte, agil, astuto, inteligente, picaro, ironico, con mucho caracter y personalidad. Que chica no se resistiria a esas caracteristicas? Esa era su pregunta de todos los dias, la cual lamentablemente siempre obtenia su misma respuesta:

"A cualquiera que sea de carne y hueso.."

Rondando por su habitacion, penso y penso sobre su ahora mas profunda histeria. Como es que ser humano te daba mas libertad para mas cosas? Sus dientes se apretaban tan fuerte que se oian pequeños rechinidos.

Definitivamente, ser un "nadie" apestaba.

De repente se le ocurrio una idea descabellada y poco comun: y que pasaria si, por un dia o dos o lo que resta de su eternidad, fuese "real"? un ser viviente? Una sonrisa malefica se le planto en el rostro. Le haria las cosas mucho mas faciles para combatir contra el tigre sin tener que esforzarse mucho para no desintegrarse. Corrio, bajo las escaleras, y se alisto para visitar a su unica y mas preferida abuela Sartanita, y a sus tan didacticos y utiles libros de magia negra...

* * *

Jamas habia escuchado tanta palabreria en su vida, o al menos la frase "estas loco!". El igualmente no escucho ni la mitad del sermon de su nana, ya que sabia que con un intento mas y un par de excusas disfrazadas de verdades le daria el si. Esto ocurrio, y en solo diez minutos o menos, podia entender el porque los humanos odiaban tanto el sol en verano. Irritaba su nueva y sedosa piel como el fuego mismo del infierno, y sus manos estaban sudosas y con olor a tacos. Corrio al baño, se miro al espejo, y por primera vez sintio que tenia al mundo en sus manos.

-..o al menos a un cierto tigre.

Oh, como lo iba a torturar. Se sentia mas fuerte, con mas poder, y en estos momentos lo unico que queria era poder tener una batalla epica con su mas molesto enemigo, El Tigre. No era por el hecho de que fuera tan arrogante como el, sino que se autodeclaraba a si mismo como una especie de "heroe-villano", lo cual era una deshonra para su persona. Es decir, VILLANO?!? Por favor..

Corrio y corrio por las calles de la ciudad milagro, hasta que llego a la escuela secundaria leone. Entro dramaticamente, exigiendo ver al tigre para uno de los duelos mas epicos y que mas dependeria su reputacion.

Luego de unos momentos, Manny y Frida entraron en escena. Ambos no podian creer lo que veian, y comenzaron con un laaargo cuestionario, pera el desagrado de Django.

-Vas a pelear o vas a psicoanalizarme, idiota?

-Pelear? JA! No durarias ni dos segundos con...(se transforma) EEEEEL TIGRE!!

-....- La que se quedo sin habla fue Frida Suarez, la cual ahora estaba en un trance hipnotico, observando detenidamente al chico ex-esqueleto...

Sus ojos como zafios chispeaban furia y diversion, como si realmente disfrutara su nuevo yo. Su cabllo blanco estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo, y su amplia sonrisa picara la dejaba paralizada, pensando en millones de cosas a la vez. Observaba como luchaba intensamente, pero a la vez como si fuese todo un juego; escuchaba cada insulto y cada cita ironica que le dedicaba a Manny con sus finos labios; se imaginaba a si misma con el en ese momento, abrazados y---

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!- grito la peliazul, aterrorizada. Como es que estaba pensando en todas estas cosas, cuando en realidad deberia estar alentando a su mejor amigo?

Ambos contrincantes se dieron vuelta tras el gran grito. El Tigre la miraba con inquietud y desden, mientras que Django la miro solo un momento, para luego desviar sus ojos hacia otra parte con un leve sonrojo. A el siempre le intereso la chica tan extraña, pero hay un pequeño detalle en su personalidad que siempre le impidio el poder acercarse a ella:

Era una gallina cuando se trataba de chicas de su interes romanticamente SERIO. Y eso APESTA, y mas para un villano sanguinario.

Fue inseguro por toda su vida.. y justo tubo que fijarse en la adolescente mas extravagante de la ciudad.

El no era el unico experto en ironia; su vida hacia un buen trabajo tambien.

-Frida, que paso ahora?- pregunto manny, con algo de aburrimiento. Siempre las excusas de la peliazul fueron demasiado exageradas..ya no sabia si creerle.

-Ehm..p-por que no dejan de pelear un rato, eh? Digo..ademas ya es periodo de historia Manny. Y tu sabes lo mal que estas en historia, jejeje..

El moreno suspiro agoviadamente, y le grito a Frida que no importaba, y que se callara de una buena vez.

-Solo trataba de ayudarte!!- grito la chica, gritando en el mismo nivel que el.

-Pues no ayudes!! Ademas, en que me ayudas? en quedar como un cobarde! tu eres la cobarde!!

A esto y muchas otras cosas, Django no pudo mas; salto sobre el moreno y lo derribo con varios ataques especiales, mientras Frida, atonita, lo miraba con otros ojos: ya no le tenia miedo o indiferencia, era alguien que la defendia y por el cual sentia mas que solo un pequeño cariño de gratitud..

Manny quedo en el suelo, mientras el ahora no esqueleto se preparaba para irse del lugar. "...asi no se trata a una señorita.", penso mirando a la peliazul, todavia algo atontada.

Esta se acerco a el, y le dedico una primera sonrisa. Django desvio la mirada, y volvio por su ruta de entrada. La chica lo siguio, hasta que pudo tomarlo por detras de la chaqueta y abrazarlo con ternura.

-gracias...- le suspiro en el oido.

El chico no sabia si responderle con un abrazo, un beso, o simplemente sacudirla e irse corriendo. Habia varios estudiantes alrededor de ellos, y un tigre inconsciente en el suelo. Frida rio un poco tras ver la expresion del chico peliblanco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y, antes de irse a ver a manny, le guiño un ojo, haciendo juego con una sonrisa picara.

El solo pudo sostenerse la mejilla,sacudir sus pensamientos e irse de alli, sin decir una palabra. "Alguien podria decirme exactamente que fue lo que paso??"

Al recostarse en su cama, ese mismo dia a la noche, volvio a tomar su mejilla. Sonrio un poco y se sonrojo al recordar lo calida y "picante" que era la chica Suarez. Era mas atrevida que , y mucho mas experta en esto del flirteo. Su timidez e inseguridad eran una desgracia que no deberia haber tenido nunca, y mucho menos ahora que tenia a la chica de uss sueños esperando por el...

Lo mas extraño de esto fue que, al pasarse dos horas pensando en ella y sus gestos, se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitacion con la guia telefonica de la ciudad milagro, buscando como loco el numero del jefe de policia. La ironia en este dia es muy inminente, no?

Solo cuatro minutos mas, y una voz melodiosa lo maldijo por llamar a las dos de la mañana.

El solo tuvo que decir "hola Frida..err, s-soy yo, Django." para que el sueño y la irritacion se disiparan, y toda una noche en desvelo fuera invertida en un sin fin de piropos y risas.

No se tubo que decir mas para que el pieliblanco pudiese sentirse comodo siendo el mismo con alguien estupenda, y para que la peliazul al fin comprendiera lo que es ser mas que especial.

FIN.


End file.
